


white lies

by the_call_of_the_void



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers, fluff in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_call_of_the_void/pseuds/the_call_of_the_void
Summary: After the first execution, Shuichi takes an interest in Kokichi instead of befriending Kaito and becoming his sidekick. At first, it´s just because the smaller boy distracts and comforts him with his constant lies and joking attitude, but he soon develops an emotional bond with him and he only feels stronger about the boy after finding out about how a lot of what the other participants of the killing game know about him is just a facade to defeat the mastermind and end the killing game.





	white lies

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy well, I´ve been thinking about writing something for a while now and I finally got around to doing it.  
> I kinda like the idea of Shuichi being too bewildered and upset after Kaede´s execution to fully understand Kaito´s little speech and just well.... kinda wanted to write what might´ve happened if that were the case and Shuichi misunderstood the whole thing as an act of malice towards him.  
> Considering English isn´t my native language and I don´t have a beta reader I´d really appreciate any kind of constructive criticism and corrections of wrong grammar or spelling mistakes ^^  
> Enjoy!

"...I _believe in you guys!_

 _So please, believe in yourself!_  

_...okay? It´s a promise."_

 

By the time Shuichi fully understood the words Kaede had spoken, she had already been pulled onto a gigantic piano by chains that seemingly appeared out of thin air and locked themselves around her frail neck.

Nothing made sense to the young detective anymore. First, he somehow ended up in this strange school, then he had been forced to participate in a killing game and now the person who was with him and gave him strength for the last few days was supposed to be punished for a murder she allegedly committed. A murder he could´ve easily prevented.

 

 _ **"That´s right. It´s your fault."**_ a voice in the back of his head muttered  ** _"_** _ **It´s your fault that Kaede is going to die"**_

 _ **"It´s your fault because you didn´t realize that she  was planning something",**_ the voice muttered as monokuma let out a sadistic laugh

 _ **"It´s your fault because she didn´t trust you enough to tell you",**_ ~~~~it sneered as the monokubs used the ultimate pianist´s body to play "der Flohwalzer" by lifting and dropping her, using a rope that was now attached to the girl´s throat instead of the chains

 _ **"It´s your fault because you let her place that one camera",**_ the voice got louder as the notes became increasingly more crooked and the crowd of monokumas started to boo

 _ **"It´s your fault because  you just ran ahead back then",**_ it spat out and then fell silent as Kaede´s body came to a halt and ended up just dangling limply from the rope around her neck

 _"It...It´s all my fault"_ Shuichi quietly choked up before the lid of the piano fell and crushed Kaede`s lifeless body and monokid, who had been pushed by his brother.

 

Monokid´s blood-splattered head rolled a few meters and then came to a stop right in front of the detective´s feet, which caused the latter to snap out of his thoughts for a second before they were replaced with a numbing emptiness and the lone realization that his only friend, the person that had urged him to stay positive and survive, was now gone and would never be able to come back. He would never be able to see her again and he would never be able to apologize for not stopping her. Even worse, he had just watched her die. He watched, unable to do anything like scream or even just curse at monokuma. 

 

Shuichi faintly overheard the monokubs and their self-proclaimed father crying about the death of one of their own but he really couldn´t bring himself to care. Aside from them, Kiibo was the first one to properly react. Miu soon joined in, voicing her shock as well.  The next one to talk was Angie, who said a prayer in her usual cheerful attitude and soon after that everyone had taken their turn conveying their disbelief and anguish. This went on for what felt like hours or maybe even days until a scream suddenly echoed through the large trial grounds. 

 

_"Aargh! Shut up! SHUT! UP!_

_You all just need to SHUT UP!_

_Every single one of you... and your meek little complaints..._

_You´re pissing me the hell off!!!_

_But who´s pissing me off the most..._

_is you, Shuichi!!"_

 

The black-haired boy could barely let out a startled _"_ _..what?_ _"_ before Kaito´s fist connected with his face. With his complete focus being on his pounding cheek, Shuichi didn´t even realize that the ultimate Astronaut had just been trying to get the former to stop sulking and was currently giving a pep talk for his sake. He was just so sick and tired of everything. 

Without saying anything he stood up and tried to exit without looking up, which proved to be quite difficult considering he ran into a certain liar, who, if only for a split second, seemed to look genuinely worried for the slightly taller boy before he promptly changed his expression into an almost cruel smirk 

_"nishishishi... does my beloved Saihara-chan want to be close to me this badly?"_

Without any hesitation, Kokichi pulled the detective into a hug. It was obviously a joking gesture, if not even supposed to mock the visibly distressed boy, but it was everything Shuichi needed at that moment. Just this little bit of comfort. Knowing he isn´t alone. After a few seconds that seemed way too short in his opinion, he had to pull away though. He wiped away a few tears which he didn´t even realize had run down his face and dashed out of the room.

  

 


End file.
